


Squall Warning in Effect

by artemisdaye



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BFSecretSanta2019, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Rockefeller center, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye
Summary: A sudden Squall makes retrieving Yue’s Christmas Request a little more difficult than it already was.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 17





	Squall Warning in Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holyjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holyjoon).



Dec 18th, 2019

An alarm blares through the city, residents phones alerting them to unknown dangers.

Snow Squall warning til 5:30 PM EST. Sudden whiteouts. Icy Roads. Slow down! - NWS

A deep and guttural moan is heard, echoed by a sharp laugh. 

“ C’mon Ash, we only have an hour.” 

—-

Rockefeller Center at Christmas is a rare circle of hell. Tourists, holiday music, tourists, crowded stores, tourists, the tree. Ash had lived in New York most of his life and had succinctly avoided the plaza at Christmas and in general most of his life. 

His day had started out sunny. He’d woken up late. Breakfadt smells filling their home. His boyfriends hands, gently rubbing up and down the expanse of his back. Bleary eyes blinking to get a better view of his favorite thing. 

They’d gone about their day as normal. Eiji packing off to the studio, Ash listening to NPR and reading through the world news on his tablet. Their Columbus Circle apartment affording him the luxurie of almost never having to go more than three blocks from his house at any time.

It was 3:30 when things turned to shit. Eiji, a fevered ball of coat and camera, burst through their apartment door, wild eyed and frenzied. 

“ Yue wants a Switch!” 

Ash looked back at his boyfriend from over the sofa and perched his glasses atop his head. 

“ Okay?” His tone bored, indulgent. 

“ He wants a switch from the Rockefeller Plaza Nintendo Store and he wants it by 5. It’s the gift.” 

“ Oh.” Ash murmered, “ Oh Fuck, is it his turn?” 

“ Yes!!!!!” Eiji practically yelled, scrambling to grab Ashs coat from the closet, “ Come on lazy boy we have to go now!” 

Crossing the room to grab his coat, Ash kissed Eiji on his forehead and unstrapped the camera bag from his body.

“ Last year we had to kayak to the middle of the Hudson and claim a Pokémon gym. This’ll be nothing compared to that.” 

“ Its Yue,” Eiji flared throwing a scarf around Ash’s neck and stuffing gloves into Ash’s pockets. “ This is too simple.” He paused to button his coat, and then pulled them through the still open door.

Ash locked it, his hand moving to Eiji's lower back as they made their way over to the elevator. “ That dragons worst nightmare is bumping shoulders with someone from Iowa. To him, this would be true torture.” 

Eijis frown deepened as he pushed the down button. Waving politely to Kevin from 15C who’d been taking his garbage to the refuse room. 

“ You shouldn’t underestimate him Ash.” 

Ash glared at Kevin who was lingering by his door shooting shy glances their way. “ Don’t be nice to Kevin anymore, he’s annoying.” 

Eiji bumped Ash’s shoulder and gave him a shit eating grin as they moved into the elevator. “ Jealous Lynx?” Long fingers caught the lapel of his jacket and tugged Eiji up into a kiss.

The doorman downstairs politely ignored the video feed from Elevator 3. Those boys always had so much energy. 

——-

It takes 17 minutes to drive to Rockefeller Center from Columbus Circle. 18 to walk. December 18th, 2019 had been, up until this point, an incredible sunny winters day. Only a slight breeze from the rivers disturbing the peace.

Ash and Eiji we’re pushing their way through the holiday crowds when Eiji's phone went off. He was too busy trying to distract his grumpy and constantly vigilant boyfriend to check it. 5 minutes later, Ash’s phone alerted. The entire plaza pausing to read the alert now. Curious eyes searching the sky directly after. 

“ C’mon Ash, we only have an hour.” 

Despite the ominous warning, the crowds in the Nintendo store were still untenable. A violent gang of little girls from Minnesota squabbling over Pokémon plushies. Wild eyed Grandfathers muttering to themselves. 

“ Who is Dimitri FireEmblem? Where is Chrom? How many houses? Harry Potter?” 

Ash and Eiji, the former clutching his boyfriends arm like a vice, pushed their way through the crowds snatching games, attachments and the teal Switch Light. A deft hand snatching up a Team Rocket Boss Pikachu Plushie before stumbling their way to the line to make their purchases. 

An older white woman sneered at how close they were standing so Ash goosed Eiji's butt and wrapped his arms around the smaller man possessively. 

“ Skips gonna be sad we came without him.” Eiji sighed, swatting away Ash's curious hands. 

“ He’ll understand. We can bring him when the tree’s gone. After New Years.” 

A giant pokeball gleamed in the distance as the line slowly moved forward. A dark shadow overtaking the sunny gleaming windows. The sharp hiss of sudden, whip fast winds sliding across them and into unacknowledged cracks.

A gasp, and the sky lost focus. The entire storefront obscured by fast moving flurries of snow. 

“ Shit.” Ash cursed into Eiji's neck.. 

A hand made its way into golden hair, skirting behind an ear. “ How did he even know?” 

“ Fuck this, let’s just go home.” 

“ We have an hour, the penalty is worse.”

Ash pushed forward in the line a bit and eyed the old lady behind them. She was clutching a Sidon figurine and her eyes tracked Ashs wandering hands with laser focus. 

“ Penalty can’t be that bad.” 

Eiji groaned, and gently pushed ash back to look him in the eyes. “ If I fail to bring this back by 5 I have to spend Christmas with him and his brothers in Hong Kong. And you are not allowed to join us.” 

A sharp ball of Ice hit the window with a loud Clunk. A child began to cry. 

“ Damn.” 

Eiji chuckled and tugged Ash to the register. “ Could we have two bags please? I don’t think we’ll be able to fit it all in my backpack and I don’t want Pikachu to get ruined by the snow.” 

—- 

Yue’s apartment in Chelsea was extravagant and extra and incredibly warm. He frowned as Shorter and Sing poked and prodded at his fireplace, little wisps of Fire shooting off onto his immaculate floors. 

The window shades were wide open as the Squall encased the building. A tilt of his wine glass, allowing warmth to settle in his stomach. A pleased curl of a smile forming at the incessant ticking of his Tiffany Table Timepiece. 

“ How’d you know about the Squall?” Shorter asked, from his place by the fire. 

“ I don’t know how nobody else seemed to know about the Squall.” Yue quipped from his spot. “ Either way, Eiji is just about out of time.”

Long fingers arranged the cashmere throw across dignified legs. “ It’ll be a rare treat for you Sing, one extra clumsy oaf to take the pressure off yourself this holiday.” 

Sing rolled his eyes and crossed the room to snatch the bottle of wine away from his cousins reaching hands. “ As if Ash is gonna let Eiji ten feet out of his sight for the next month after this.” 

And as if summoned, a loud banging on the door and swift movement from Shorter, two snow covered men appeared through the door baring gifts. 

“ Happy Christmas you absolute Fuck. If Eiji gets sick I’m deleting your green card from the national database.” 

A small sneeze was heard from the smaller snow covered man. “ Happy Christmas Yue!” 

A small grumpy Pikachu was tossed across the room as the snowmen relieved themselves of their snowy attire. “ The wind was so strong Ash had to practically carry me the whole last block! Yue! Such an ugly request!” 

“ Whatever,” the little dragon replied with a grimace at the yellow rat. “ I’m going to kick your ass at Mario kart. “

**Author's Note:**

> This was way different, but then the squall happened so I changed it up. Sorry for posting late but I didn’t have access to my computer! Happy holidays y’all! Especially to my secretsanta recipient. Major thanks to AJ for organizing it! Also I wrote a whole spell about other Christmas requests that have been made in the past by other characters so I might just post the notes about it later if anyone wants. Short and silly.
> 
> ( next year in return they make Yue take pictures with Time Square Mickey Mouse )


End file.
